


Convincing

by Elva_Barr



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elva_Barr/pseuds/Elva_Barr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prove it, Captain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

“It would not be logical for me to pursue a sexual relationship with you, Captain. Although Vulcans may indulge in sexual practice outside of necessity and for pleasure, I do not have such urges. As such, it would not be advantageous to engage in sex – would not my time be better spent working?”

Spock knew that he was repeating himself unnecessarily. In fact, he would likely have been more successful in fending off the captain if he had claimed that he was not sexually attracted to men, to humans, even blondes… but this was not the case, and lying should be avoided when possible.

Nor was it the case that he truly wished the captain to cease his sexual advances. Sex with the captain was, as far as he knew, highly enjoyable at a minimum of 98.73% percent of the time. Unless, of course, he had misinterpreted the frequent commotion from Jim’s adjoining room when he entertained. This was unlikely.

Spock did not acquiesce to the come-ons at first because he was well aware of the captain’s promiscuous lifestyle and believed resistance was the key to heightened sexual aggression and emotional intensity in the captain’s affairs… He was, as the human might say, ‘playing hard to get.’ This method of action had led the captain to consider sex with Spock more frequently than with others, and, ideally, to consider a relationship with his first officer.

Additionally, Spock decided that if the captain suggested a different line of reasoning, he would return the advances and engage in sex with Jim Kirk. He had waited long enough.

*

Jim leaned against the mesh divider -- a brilliant tactical move, as he was now standing between Spock, sitting calmly at his desk, and the bed… which beckoned like no one else’s bed ever had. Granted, Jim usually took bedmates to his cabin (for two reasons: it was easier to be the leavee than the leaver, and, as of late, so that he could titillate Spock with his nighttime adventures), so maybe he wouldn’t know.

But, god, the Vulcan was insane if he thought Kirk would stop now. “What if I proved to you that it was worth the time? Would that convince you?”

Of course, Kirk never would have wasted his time if he wasn’t absolutely sure that Spock did want him. He wasn’t sure why the man was stalling, but it was certainly provocative and only served to make Spock all the more desirable.

*

The time was now.

“Affirmative. Prove it, Captain.”

*

Success was never sweeter. “A little relaxation never hurt anybody,” Jim whispered as he walked over to Spock and slunk to his knees. It’s strange, but the smell of the room contributed to the intoxication he felt; Spock usually burned some incense, but the weight of the sandalwood made Jim wonder if perhaps he was the one being seduced. Mesmerized.

Spock looked down on him as he unbuckled the black, synthetic leather regulation belt, his eyebrows furrowed in that cute, indecisive way, trying to figure me out, Jim thought. Feeling a little humbled by the wondrous expression on his face, Kirk slowly drew a finger down the expanding bulge in Spock’s pants.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to even think about looking at Spock’s face – easier to stay in this heady, sensual domain, focused on what he knew, what he could define.

Slowly, Jim drew the pale cock into his mouth. He didn’t care what it looked like. He couldn’t care about the pale green color, the double ridge, the obtrusive thickness that stretched his lips wide. All Kirk wanted was to convince his first officer of his worth. He just wanted to stay in this room, in this position, in Spock’s personal space as long as he could manage it.

Spock drew an unnaturally hot thumb down from his eyebrow to his cheekbone, hand curving under his throat to tilt his head up. He didn’t have to say it. Jim looked up.

*

Another Vulcan would argue that in regards to sex, the male of the human species was unreasonably obsessed with his genital organs, inattentive to detail, and consistently preoccupied with penetration.

Regardless of the statistical mean, Spock understood that this stereotype was not applicable to James Kirk. He was able to observe the heightened heart rate through Jim’s throat, and the dilated pupils as he looked to Spock gave credence to the hypothesis that Kirk’s primary sexual organ was not his penis, but his brain. His respiratory rate, too, sped to such an extent that when he breathed out through his nose, the expelled air chilled Spock’s lower abdomen. All this, when Kirk had yet to engage any organ but his oral cavity.

In consideration of this information, Spock drew his other hand from the armrest of the chair to rest on Jim’s temple and cheekbone, lightly fanning his fingers across mental conduits, gaining and sharing tactile sensory information. It was clear that Jim struggled to continue servicing him, but also that he greatly enjoyed both the degree of difficulty and the telepathic connection. Fascinating.

*

Jim forced himself to continue blowing his first officer’s magnificent cock – it was difficult considering his knees were starting to protest the hard floors, his hands were shaking on Spock’s thighs because he needed to touch himself and his head was swimming with Spock’s voice, unspoken but somehow heard.

He felt crushed by an overload of sensation and released Spock’s dick with a soft plopping noise. He whimpered at the onslaught of information still streaming into his head and rested his head against Spock’s thigh, sighing softly at the heat.

“Your argument is convincing, however, it lacks conclusion. Continue.”

Jim laughed shakily, leaning forward and bumping his cheek against the side of Spock’s cock before taking the head into his mouth again.

Renewed by what could only arguably be called praise, he redoubled his efforts to reduce Spock to the soft moans and hard grunts and occasional stray whimpers (the kind he’d spent such a long time imagining in his head), or, at the very least, one-syllable words.

*

Although Jim’s mouth was quite cool, the vigor with which he applied himself correlated with the intense heat Spock felt rising from his abdomen.

The slick sounds of his mouth moving along Spock’s penis were interrupted only by Jim’s near-constant low moan (it was unlikely that he was cognizant of making noise, but, interestingly, this only aroused Spock further).

His head moved faster, his tongue stroked along the urethral vein more rapidly, and his voice raised in pitch; just when Spock was contemplating telling Jim to slow, for his own safety, he accidentally dragged a canine very faintly across the double ridge. Spock nearly forgot to draw in air, and, with a soft noise deep in the back of his throat, orgasmed.

“I, uh. QED, Spock. Yeah?”

“Hm. Touché, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping in!


End file.
